


Hold me?

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: Josh is tired, but he's not alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short but it was just a lil drabble while I write other stuff.

"Tyler?"

Josh knocked on the bunk below him softly, staring at the worn, maroon red curtain.

"Josh. " Tyler responded. His voice was rough and scratchy. He must have had just woken up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just uh-" Josh paused,  searching in his mind for something to say. "Just thinking."

"About what?" A sound in the lower bunk signalled that Tyler was moving around, sliding open his curtain.

"Shrek. " Josh joked half-heartedly, giving a little smirk before sighing. "Nah, I'm just messing.  I've honestly been just thinking about life. "

"Bad, bad idea man." Tyler rubs his eyes, pulling himself to sit straight and peek up at Josh.

"I guess I just miss how everything used to be, nowadays I can barely find the energy to get up sometimes." Josh fidgets with his fingers, popping them once, twice.  "-And it's not that I don't love what I'm doing, I adore it. I'm just... really, emotionally exhausted." 

"I understand how you feel, and it's perfectly valid." Tyler reassured, reaching up to Josh's  bunk to intertwine their fingers. "Everything's gonna be okay,  I promise. "

Silence fills the room. Tyler gently squeezes Josh's hand and Josh squeezes right back. 

"Hey Ty?" Josh asks, swallowing a lump in his throat. 

"Yes, Jishwa." Tyler hums, tracing Josh's knuckles with his thumb.

Josh hesitates,  taking a deep breath. "Can you hold me? 

"Of course. Get your ass down here." Tyler smooches to make room for Josh, pulling back the soft black comforter he had in his bunk. 

Josh clambers down into Tyler's bunk, instantly enveloped in the warm, bare, tan arms of his best friend. 

He didn't notice at first, the tears streaming down his face, but when he did,  it was to late to stop them. 

Tyler gently stroked through Josh's hair with one hand,  not minding the tears dripping down the skin of his shoulder. "Shhhh. It's alright, I'm here."

Josh didn't quite sob,  but he did cry hard, silently gasping in between sniffles. 

"What's wrong honey, look at me." Tyler nudges him, moving back to hold his best friend's stubbly chin. 

"I don't know." Josh croaks, shivering. His chest heaved with sobs threatening to come out. He almost wondered how he hadn't drawn attention from the guys at the front of the bus with how loud he was blubbering. "I don't know, man."

"That's fine." Tyler held him right back against his chest,  wrestling the covers up over them. "It's okay, you're safe, you can cry all you need. I'll be right here."

Josh huffs, trying to ease the constant flow of tears. Tyler's hand slipped back into his hair and he closed his eyes, curling up against him. "I'm s-sorry."

Tyler shushes him again, humming in his ear to the tune of Truce. 

Josh stills, yawning in between his tears. He'd worn himself out, as always. 

Tyler pulls Josh to his side, laying down against his pillow. The bunk was a pretty tight space, but he made it work by spooning Josh, slender fingers stroking his cheek. He continues to hum, only quieting down when he sees that Josh's eyes have slipped closed. 

Tears were still dripping from his sleepy eyes,  but he was soon lulling himself to rest, completely safe with Tyler. 

"There we go." Tyler smiles,  burying his face in the nape of Josh's neck.

"You're okay."


End file.
